Because when I'm with him I'm thinking of u
by nimi1611
Summary: you said move on where do i go' 'he kissed my lips i taste you mouth' songfic set the katy Perry's thinking of you. Arthur/Merlin Merlin/Lancelot.


Songfic- thinking of you by Katy Perry. I don't own anything.

Because when I'm with him I'm thinking of you.

_You said move on where do I go?_

Merlin clung to Arthur trying desperately to stop the bleeding on his chest. In the background the knights held Arthur's attackers in place. Arthur groaned and looked up at Merlin  
"Merlin" he whispered reaching a hand up to cup the side of Merlin's face "I love you"  
Merlin shook his head "don't. Don't say goodbye. I'll fix you; I'll make it all better again. You'll see I "not this time my love. Even you aren't strong enough" Arthur could feel the life drawing out of him  
"promise me something"  
"but"  
"please Merlin" Merlin nodded sadly  
"ok Arthur I promise to do whatever you want"  
"move on" Arthur whispered with his last breath.  
Merlin's heart broke the instant Arthur's eyes closed never to open again. He was all alone in the world with Arthur's last words left running through his mind.

_I guess second best is all I will know_

"Merlin" Merlin looked out to find Lancelot looking down at him slightly worried  
"yes?"  
"Gwen...we couldn't find you. We were worried you might have run away or something" Lancelot blushed. Merlin cringed; he had noticed the way Lancelot acted around him more and more sense Arthur's death  
"so you came looking for me" Lancelot nodded  
"why are you doing this lance?" Merlin sighed leaning back against the wall  
"doing what?"  
"Following me around all the time, making sure I'm ok. I'm not a child, I'm not about to go jump off a building. I just miss him Lance. A lot" by the end of his outburst Merlin was crying. Lancelot sat down beside his crying friend and hugged him tightly  
"I do it because I care Merlin. I know you don't feel the same way and I have accepted that I just don't like seeing you so upset all the time" Merlin felt Lancelot take hold of his hand.  
Arthur's last words were for Merlin to move on and for a long time Merlin had hated him for it. He loved Arthur more then he could ever love another person in the world. He had refused to move on before and now here he was holding Lancelot's hand crying on his shoulder  
"I'm not alone now am I?" Lance smiled at him  
"no you're not. I'm here with you now and forever".  
This may not be what Merlin wanted but it was what Arthur wanted for him so he did it.  
"I guess second best is all I will know" Merlin thought to himself.

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

So Merlin and Lancelot became a couple. They revealed it to everyone; well Lancelot revealed it to everyone one morning when he came to have breakfast with Merlin, didn't notice anyone else was in the room and kissed Merlin hard. Merlin froze in his place waiting for his friend's reaction. Of course there were all overjoyed for the two, glad Merlin was finally moving on. Merlin was happy his friends accepted his new relationship. Mostly. He thought. Deep inside his heart he had wished they had all yelled and screamed at him for betraying Arthur and his memory. Lancelot was happy that much was obvious. He held Merlin's hand everywhere they went and when they were alone he held Merlin tightly never letting go up to a point where Merlin was screaming in his mind for him to let go and never touch him again.

The first time Lancelot kissed Merlin they were sitting outside under a tree. Lancelot reached over and pulled Merlins lips up to meet his. Merlin closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to the last time Arthur had kissed him.  
Pinned up against a tree Merlin had never felt so alive, fingers wound up in blonde hair he moaned deep in his throat as Arthur slipped his tongue inside his mouth.  
opening his eyes Merlin found himself sitting in Lancelot's laps arms wrapped around his neck breathing heavily.  
"Sorry" Merlin blushed trying to move away but Lancelot stopped him  
"don't be" he whispered kissing Merlins neck.

_What would do if you were the one who was spending the night?_

Merlin lay on his stomach resting his head on his pillow as Lancelot gently prepared him. He had never done anything this before like this. All those times with Arthur had been different. Arthur loved to watch Merlins face as he took him, watch Merlins eyes screw up in pleasure when Arthur hit that spot inside him, watch him come undone by his touch. Merlin couldn't do it like that this time, not when it wouldn't be Arthur looking down at him.

Merlin could hear Lancelot's laboured breaths above him  
"Merlin" he breathed out "you ready?" Merlin gave a small nod and gasped when he felt Lancelot enter him, closing his eyes Merlin saw the only person he could ever truly want

"OH god Arthur" Merlin cried as Arthur finally entered him "more god more please"  
Arthur smirked "now, now Merlin we don't want to rush this now do we" Merlin groaned, taking it as a sign Arthur staring thrusting faster and harder until he was pounding into Merlin  
"ARTHUR. ARTHUR" Merlin screamed out into the night.

Opening his eyes Merlin almost cried when he realised it was Lancelot above him, in him moaning to the roof. After a while Merlin felt Lancelot release in him, groaning Merlin's name.  
Pulling out of Merlin Lancelot laid beside him taking hold of Merlin hand  
"I love you" Lancelot whispered before he fell asleep  
"Love you to Arthur" Merlin mumbled rolling over onto his side drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking off you_

Merlin sat on the grass beside Arthur's grave  
"I'm sorry Arthur" he sobbed hugging his keens closer to his chest "I tried so hard to keep my promise" he wiped his eyes "but I can't Arthur I need you, every time I'm near him all I can think of is you. He loves me Lancelot loves me...and I don't love him. I never could" Merlin's eyes were stained read with tears he had held in for far to long "please please forgive me" Merlin stood up and walked away.

_I wish I was looking into your eyes_

Lancelot wasn't as easily fooled as Merlin believed he was. When he first told Merlin how much he cared he saw Merlin cringe. When he and Merlin first go together he thought Merlin was moving on, that they were both happy. He soon realised he was wrong. He saw the frown on Merlins face when the others found out about them, and somehow when he first kissed Merlin Lancelot knew he was thinking of Arthur. Whenever they slept together Merlin always refused to face him and many times he had either heard Merlin quietly crying and moaning for Arthur. The night when they first had sex just before he went to sleep Lancelot had told Merlin he and quickly pretended to be asleep to see Merlins real reaction. His heart stopped beating when Merlin said 'love you to Arthur' .

No Lancelot was not as easily fooled as Merlin believed him to be but Lancelot had fooled himself. He had tricked himself into believing that Merlin had not meant any of these things and he truly loved him back. On the day he saw Merlin crying his heart out on Arthurs grave Lancelot knew where Merlins heart truly lied. He followed Merlin into the forest somehow he lost his way. He search the forest until he found Merlin lying on the ground covering in blood "Merlin" he yelled running over to him pulling him into his arms "oh god no wake up please I love you" he pleaded desperately  
"Lance" Merlin moaned "I'm sorry I just couldn't do it anymore"  
Lance couldn't help cry a little "Merlin what have you done"  
"I cut my magic out" Merlin smiled  
"why Merlin"  
"I just wish I was looking in Arthur's eyes again" Merlin coughed "I love him lance I'm sorry I can and will only ever love him".

Lancelot stayed with Merlin until his body became stiff and Merlin no longer breathed. He carried Merlins body back and had him buried next to Arthur. Lancelot had been a fool. Merlin was Arthur's and would always only ever be Arthur's he knew that now, he just prayed and hoped Merlins last wish came true.

**So this was my first attempt at a Songfic. I watched a video on utube set to the same song but it was about Gwen being with lance and wanting it to be Arthur. I thought it was pretty good**, **the only problem I had with it was Gwen. She should be replaced with Merlin so I wrote this. ( is it really that obvious I hate her ********) Anyway tell me what you think I'd love to know now I'm off to write the next chapter of another life with you. Ily nimi1611 xoxoxoxo**


End file.
